1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to table devices and more particularly pertains to a new table device for providing a plurality of adjustable support surfaces positionable in a selectable configuration as desired by a user.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a medial panel having a first side and a second side. A first slot extends into the first side of the medial panel. A first side panel is coupled to the medial panel. The first side panel is slidably inserted into the first slot whereby the first side panel is selectively extendable from the medial panel. A first side pivot hinge is coupled between the medial panel and the first side panel. Thus, the first side panel is pivotable relative to the medial panel. A plurality of legs is coupled to the medial panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.